


As Far as the Wind Shall Take Us

by Slappy_McGhee



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slappy_McGhee/pseuds/Slappy_McGhee
Summary: A poorly thought out dragon au that I probably won't finish





	As Far as the Wind Shall Take Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons can understand English, but most choose not to speak it
> 
> The 'draconic language' is Scottish gaelic

    In the world of Xadia elves and dragons lived together in relative peace and tranquility. They did so with a document, written by the Dragon King and leaders from each and every elven tribe. They called this document the Compromise. The Compromise contained an agreement stating that dragons would be appointed to one elf, sometimes depending on their tribe, characteristics, or even fighting style. Dragons could help elves achieve wondrous things, such as building monuments that touched the sky, or winning great battles.

    But dragons were not pets, nor were they slaves. The Compromise made sure to emphasize the importance of that fact. It was stated that dragons could not – and would not- be forced to take part in anything that they believed was wrong or traitorous. The dragons were seen more as family and companions rather than pets.

    All elves were required to choose and form bonds with a dragon when they reached the age of 15. The dragons they bonded with were almost always near the same age. After bonding, the pair would then be sent on a mission with other experienced elves and dragons. The mission consisted of training in dragon riding, fighting techniques, and other exercises to help prepare the younglings for their new journey together.

 

\-----------------

    Rayla had just turned 15, and she was ecstatic. She had dreamed of this day, the day that she would choose her companion for life. Runaan and Tinker had both joined her on this joyous occasion, along with both of their dragons. Rayla chose to ride with Runaan and his dragon, Skah.

    Skah was a beautiful ocean dragon, scales a deep turquoise and light blue patterns around her face and stomach, all glistening in the sunlight. Skah had a very sassy temper, and often got into playful arguments with Runaan. They were perfect for each other, Rayla thought, and shared many more traits. One of which being their overprotectiveness, much to Rayla’s demise. Skah grumbled in delight, being excited for Rayla as well.

    Tinker rode in front of Skah on his own companion, Rimbeg, who was an earth dragon. Rimbeg had a much thicker build than Skah, along with thicker scales. This made him a bit slower than her, but that mattered very little to Tinker. While Skah was a combat dragon, Rimbeg was more of a helping hand. He helped Tinker on his workshop, bringing materials and a nice lunch occasionally. Tinker had often sent Rimbeg on hunts for materials, as earth dragons were particularly skilled in finding herbs and materials. Tinker looked behind him briefly

    “Now remember Rayla, you must choose wisely. You and your dragon companion will spend the rest of your lives, only parting in death,” Tinker reminded her, sternly.

    “You make it sound as if I’m gettin’ married,” Rayla laughed. She had known that this choice was important, maybe even more so than marriage. Runaan chuckled.

    “You know what I mean,” Tinker huffed. “I just want to make sure that you choose well.

    “ _Tha e ceart. Feumaidh tu deagh thaghadh a dhèanamh_ ,” Skah rumbled beneath her.

    “I know, I know. Trust me guys, I’ve got this under control!”

\---------------

    She did not have this under control. As the group landed Rayla began having second thoughts, seeing all of the other young dragons. Every elf had the chance to meet dragons who had not bonded yet, privately. Runaan, Tinker, Skah, and Rimbeg had all waited at the entrance of the large building. ‘The Bonding Center’ or BC as most had called it, was one of many locations to bond. Rayla stood before two massive, solid oak doors. She looked back at her father figures sheepishly. They both gave her a small ‘shoo’ motion, before grinning with confidence. Their silent way of saying you’ve got this, she supposed.

    Rayla gave the door a mighty push before stepping inside the threshold. She pushed the door into it’s previous position before turning to the large room. A desk sat to the right of her, and a few chairs sat on her left. In the center of the room, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, and many young dragons sat and played beneath it. The woman who was stationed at the desk looked up at her, and cleared her throat. She stood up, and Rayla had noticed that she was a fairly tall lady. She was clearly a Sunfire elf, as her skin was a dark copper-like brown, and the markings on her face were a distinct yellow.

    “You must be Rayla! You’re right on time,” the woman stated, her voice leaking professionalism. She asked Rayla to fill out a simple form before showing her to a room near the desk.

     “Alright, I will be bringing in multiple dragons. Many will be based on what the two of you have in common, and then I’ll bring some that are a bit different,” the elf explained.

    Rayla sat down in the comfy brown chair that sat against the wall of the room. The woman left, but came back quickly, a smug looking sun dragon following suit. It was going to be a long day…

 

    Rayla had met most of the dragons, but she hadn’t bonded with a single one. She was able to connect with a witty moon shadow dragon, but even they hadn’t bonded. The woman, whose name Rayla learned was Ara, had come back.“

    All right, we have one last dragon for you to meet..” she said, sounding somewhat unsure of that statement. Suddenly, a wind dragon came trotting through the door, a happy smile stretched across his face. His tail was wagging wildly, making a sort of whistling sound. Rayla was already in love with him, his long strands of fur oddly reminding her of Runaan. The young dragon came up to her neck, right above her shoulders and just barely below her chin.

    “Why, hello there little lad,” she said with a chuckle, realizing how stupid it was to call him 'little'.

    “What’s your name?”

    “ _Halò! Is e Nitis an t-ain a th’orm_ ,” he replied, matching Rayla’s enthusiasm with his own.

    “Nitis, huh? I think we could be a good team. What do you say?” Rayla asked, hoping, praying for him to say yes.

    “ _Bhithinn taingeil nam biodh tu a ‘ceangal rium_ ,” Nitis said, solemnly. Ara looked on with a small smile on her face.

    “I’m glad to see that you two have bonded. An unlikely pair, but I can tell that you will have a strong bond indeed.”

    Rayla smiled, and gave her new companion a side hug. Nitis leaned into the hug, giving her a satisfied grumble. Ara left the two in the room, giving them time to familiarize themselves. Rayla had learned many things about the young sky dragon, like his favorite magic to do – which was a simple wind spell – and his favorite snacks and meals. He loved adventures, she learned, which was something she knew would bring them closer.

 

\----------

    When the pair left the building Runaan, Tinker, Skah, and Rimbeg had all been playing a game of catch with a torn and tattered ball made of a heavy wool. Runaan had noticed them first, and looked away from the game. Bad move. Skah had just bumped the ball with her head, and swung at it with her strong tail. The ball flew at Runaan at hasty speed. Nitis drew a breath and blew a gust of wind behind Runaan, directly at the ball.

    The ball slowed, and came to a halt in a matter of seconds.

    “That is a fun spell,” Rayla laughed. Runaan’s hair had been ruffled up a bit, since a decent amount of wind had been blown in his direction. As he soothed out his hair, Tinker and their dragon companions greeted the smaller wind dragon.

    “ _Ah, caraidean ura!_ ” Nitis exclaimed, excited to meet so many new people in one day.  
Rayla was beaming. “Nitis, these are my guardians, Runaan and Tinker. These are their companions, Skah and Rimbeg,” Rayla said pointing to everyone accordingly.

    “Everyone, this is my new partner in crime, Nitis,” she said, an extremely happy tone unmistakable in her voice.

    “Well Nitis, we welcome you to our family with open arms. But, we should all head home now, it’s getting quite dark. Not to mention that the two of you have an important mission in a few weeks,” Tinker said, smiling at the pair.

    With that, the group mounted and began the trek back home. Runaan had brought an extra saddle for Rayla, so that she and Nitis could get used to flying with each other. They all flew off, with Nitis and Rayla clumsily following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Skah means white in a native american language (I'm changing the name.. Skah was originally an ice dragon, but there don't seem to be ice creatures in the tdp universe)
> 
> Nitis means friend (I might change it to Len, which means flute) 
> 
> Rimbeg is a D&D name XD


End file.
